


Неудобная реальность

by Menada_Vox



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Planet humanization
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-26
Updated: 2014-06-26
Packaged: 2018-02-06 08:51:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1851934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Menada_Vox/pseuds/Menada_Vox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Планета Афон преподносит свои сюрпризы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Неудобная реальность

Несмотря на присутствие среди спасателей Терренса, поисковый отряд обнаружил ребёнка только на третьи сутки. Мальчик вынырнул из темноты как-то вдруг и преспокойно, прогулочным шагом, прямо по болоту пошёл навстречу почерневшим от тревоги взрослым, где едва не оказался задушен в объятиях издерганным отцом.

Когда эмоциональная буря кое-как улеглась, Этан наконец пригляделся к вновь обретенному чаду. На чумазой мордашке не наблюдалось ни страха, ни беспокойства, на метания взрослых Эллиот взирал с кошачьим равнодушием и, что уж вовсе странно, явно не страдал ни от голода, ни от жажды. И вот от этого последнего у доктора Эркхарта заранее холодела спина. Съездили, называется, волонтёрами, всей семьёй за соцкредитами “на братика”...

За самоволку на фронтире наказывали весьма сурово, потому как указы Комитета охраны труда здесь чтили сразу после заповедей Бога-Отца, но не посреди ночи же! Так что безобразника отмыли и посадили ужинать. К перспективе наказания Эллиот отнёсся философски, обижаться на взрослых даже и не подумал (Знал, на что шёл, паршивец! – кипел Этан) и охотно отвечал на вопросы.

Болота, по словам Эллиота, оказались замечательным местом, где уйма интересного. Представляешь, пап, такая ровная-ровная салатовая лужайка, а из неё прутики торчат! Только я не смог туда спуститься… Этан проглотил прочувствованное «Слава тебе, Боже-Отче!» и дал себе зарок сразу по возвращении записать сына в клуб юных натуралистов, раз уж дедовы рассказы про топи влетают тому в одно ухо и вылетают в другое.

А дальше – больше… Эллиот перешёл к описанию своего походного меню. Батончик кончился быстро (Ну точно готовился, ремня бы ему, да рука не поднимается!), и мальчик ел ягоды. С нетерраформированного болота!.. Терренс молча положил Этану руку на локоть. Потому что ну куда он сорвётся сейчас искать анализатор, на Южном Побережье, в первом часу ночи? Ребёнок заметил выражение его лица и честно постарался успокоить родителя. Действительно, пап, ну что ты переживаешь, оно сказало, что они не ядовитые! И ещё показало пещеру, где можно поспать. И вообще отличная прогулка получилась, давай как-нибудь сходим вместе, и Терренса возьмём? Кто оно? Ну, оно! Красивое! Гладенькое везде, и смеется как колокольчик!

Чувствуя, что ум заходит за разум, и отлично помня, где последний раз слышал такой смех, Этан беспомощно оглянулся на партнёра. Терренс посмотрел в ответ квадратными глазами и потянулся к буфету за новой порцией тирамина из заначки.

А Эллиот продолжал делиться впечатлениями. У загадочного «оно» были смешные круглые подушки с красными пимпочками, вот здесь! И ребёнок ничтоже сумняшеся показал руками, где именно, очертив ладошками у груди две дыньки…

Рассвет партнёры встречали на пирсе, устало передавая друг другу штоф с виски. Эллиот спал дома, прошедшая ночь не мучила его ореолом криминально-мистической драмы. Что-то, а вести допрос Терренс умел ровно так, как требовала ситуация, так что мальчик не углядел в происходящем ничего сверх обычной дотошности взрослых. Да, он уверен в том, кого и что видел. Да, Терренс тоже уверен… к несчастью.

Невозможно оказаться подобному существу на Афоне. Или?...

А если идти самим искать на болота? Опять невозможно. У них обоих отпуск заканчивается через день.

И ошибиться Терренсу невозможно.

Как невозможно заставить ребенка молчать о настоящих приключениях. Запретишь – слово не воробей, даже если послушается. Не запретишь – похвастается друзьям, максимум через полдня грянет катастрофа…

Замкнутый круг. И так же по кругу носились тоскливые мысли: что делать, когда шило таких пропорций выскользнет из мешка прямо под благостные седалища Цензурного Комитета. У самого Этана допуск, Терренс иммигрант, возможность налицо, и в отсутствие мотива никто не поверит. Сына отберут точно, а с ними самими…

Тут Терренс застонал и обмяк на доски пирса.

– Что с тобой?!

– Предохранители выбило, – ответил Этану чужой звонкий голос и вредным тоном продолжил: – А не надо подслушивать и лазать, куда не просят!

Этан резко обернулся. У пирса стояла женщина. У пирса. На Афоне. Женщина. Голая. Прямо на волнах. Боже-Отче!

– Там камень под водой, – как тяжелобольному пояснила она самое невероятное обстоятельство.

Этан помотал головой. Проморгался. Потом ущипнул себя за руку. И ещё раз…

– Ну, ты скоро? – протянула женщина.

– А вы куда-то спешите? – нервно ляпнул Эркхарт, сосредоточенно глядя ей чётко в переносицу, чтобы взгляд случайно не скользнул ниже подбородка, непотребство какое!

– Спешу – не то слово! – вдруг разозлилась женщина. – Ну что вам, места не хватало? Чуть отвернулась – половина экосистемы псу под хвост! Явились незваными гостями, ладно, имя исковеркали – простила, с шовинистами спорить бесполезно, но гадить-то зачем?!

– Мы не гадили! – машинально возмутился Этан. – И не коверкали…

– Мне стыдно перед космосом! – обиженно перебила его женщина и чуть не расплакалась. – У меня завелась тоталитарная секта! Какой позор!

– Но…

– В общем, так, – внезапно сказала женщина. – Или вы прекращаете портить мои болота, или я порчу вам молодое поколение. Оно у вас очень перспективное, хорошо отличает реальность от пропаганды, сам постарался.

– А что не так с болотами? – затравленно спросил Этан, представляя в красках обещанную порчу.

– Работайте, доктор Эркхарт, – отрезала женщина. – Не всё же вам, афонцам, – это слово она практически выплюнула, – приходить на готовенькое и бегать от неудобной реальности, – с этими словами женщина прыгнула в воду и исчезла. Этан долго потом смотрел на знакомые с детства волны и не мог избавиться от ощущения, что наследил грязными бутсами на чужом ковре.

Рядом зашевелились, и доктор резко вспомнил о Терренсе. Тот уже сел, баюкая голову.

– Я о таком только в детстве слышал… Но мы серьёзно попали, Этан. Надо писать в Комитет по Экологии. Срочно.

– О чём ты говоришь?!

– А разве ты сам не догадался?

– О чём? О том, что испарения с болот вызывают массовые галлюцинации?

– Хотя конечно, у вас такие легенды не рассказывают. Это Эйтос. Душа планеты. Потому и в обморок упал – просто не справился с потоком…

Мозг врача поневоле заточен на восприятие объективного бытия, и Этан не нашёлся, что ответить на ересь, подкреплённую столь веско и материально. Тем более, что в шуме моря отчётливо, с издёвкой, звенели колокольчики.

– И что мы им скажем?

– Мы скажем, что болота трогать нельзя. Пойдём в дом, кстати, чем быстрее составим письмо, тем лучше, – Терренс потянул его за собой с пирса. Этан покорно дал себя увести, даже не стал подбирать пустой штоф. – А образцы ягод надо отправить в лабораторию. Судя по тому, что я успел узнать, они очень питательны, и главное, их здесь вызревает три-четыре урожая в год. Комитет продовольствия их с руками оторвёт. В листьях тоже что-то такое содержится, надо проверить. И, – триумфально закончил Терренс, – они эндемики!

– Ты всё это прочёл у неё в мыслях, – утвердительно кивнул Этан, даже не запнувшись на нецензурном местоимении, и начал заваривать кофе – и руки занять, и письмо надо сочинять не под парами от виски. Катастрофа кое-как, недоверчиво, исчезала с горизонта.

– Хуже, – криво усмехнулся Терренс, потирая виски. – Эйтос, если можно так выразиться, послала мне инфо-пакет. С таким ускорением, что он до сих пор рикошетит от черепа. Как я ещё не спёкся-то, не понимаю.

– С чего бы такая щедрость? – Этан распотрошил морозилку и завернул для Терренса лёд в полотенце. – Она же вроде обижена на нас, афонцев. – К доктору вернулось его обычное спокойствие. Прививка наемницей Элли Куин оказалась качественной и на диво долговечной.

– Потому что она – настоящая женщина, – объяснил Терренс. – Это я про Куин. А Эйтос… – тут он тяжело вздохнул, – Насколько я успел понять, у планет появление населения – это знаковый этап, время перемен и становления, взросления. Эйтос сейчас готова любить весь мир и одновременно драться насмерть. Такое вот непостоянство… свойственное юным девушкам. Кровь бурлит, гормон играет...

Партнёры застыли, глядя друг на друга.

– Ты хочешь сказать, – медленно проговорил доктор Эркхарт, внезапно припомнив кое-какие тревожные метеосводки, – что ортодоксальный Афон мало того что по сути женщина, так ещё и переживает пубертат планетарных масштабов?

– Боже-Отче, – слабо простонал Терренс, потому что хохотать было больно.

– ...хоть не злонамерен ты, но на диво изощрён, – подхватил Этан, не зная, то ли смеяться, то ли срочно паковать вещи и лететь просить политического убежища у Дендарийских наёмников. Куин едва ли откажет, ведь Эллиот, как-никак… Да. Эллиот.

– Не бойся, – Терренс подтянул его ближе к своему стулу и обнял, уткнувшись лицом в живот. – Эйтос дала понять, что наш приключенец забудет всё лишнее. 

– А она сможет?

– На своей планете Эйтос может практически всё.

Откуда-то из глубины дома зазвенели пресловутые колокольчики. Этан из вредности не побежал проверять сына – какой смысл? Терренс поднимался губами ему по рёбрам, как по лесенке – к сердцу.

А письмо они напишут обязательно. Со всей ответственностью. На свежую голову. Завтра.


End file.
